brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Cassian Andor
Cassian Andor is a minifigure released on 2016. Background Cassian Jeron Andor was a human male who was born on the planet Fest in 26 BBY to a human father and unknown mother. During the Clone Wars, Andor joined an insurrectionist cell backed by the Confederacy of Independent Systems that operated in the wilds of the Outer Rim Territories and fought against the Galactic Republic. Andor saw his first combat experience in this cell as a child soldier in 20 BBY by tossing rocks and bottles at Republic walkers and clone troopers. Sometime during his life Andor's father was killed at the Carida Academy during a protest against the expansion of Republic militarism. Prior to 0 BBY, Andor joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic after being recruited by General Davits Draven. Holding the rank of Captain, Andor served as an officer in the Alliance's Intelligence branch. A veteran spy of the Rebellion, Andor maintained a network of contacts throughout the galaxy who kept him informed about the activities of the Galactic Empire. Throughout his career as an intelligence agent, Andor worked undercover and used several aliases. While working as a government agent on Ord Mantell, Andor went by the name Willix. As a senatorial contact on Darknell, he was Aach. Andor used the name Joreth Sward when he was an assistant to Admiral Grendreef. Andor also used the code name Fulcrum when he worked as a Rebel recruiter in the Albarrio sector. Andor later traveled to the planet Wecacoe in the Colonies with two other spies named Rismor and Kertas to extract Imperial security protocols. Instead of extracting the protocols, he reprogrammed the Imperial security droid K-2SO. Following this, Andor and K-2SO were sent to the F'tzner system to undertake a raid on a Imperial freighter. Andor used gas to trick the Empire into thinking that smugglers stole the cargo as smugglers were known to use gas to raid transports. When they got to the cargo room, they found three Wookiees named D'Koetaa, D'Lylaa, and Wyhyatt, and took them instead of the cargo. Andor then took them to the monastery moon of Charissia in the Bartahn sector. There, he left K-2SO to look after the three Wookiees while he undertook a raid. Andor was dispatched on a mission to the Ring of Kafrene where he met Tivik, a Rebel informant from Saw Gerrera's partisans. Through Tivik, Andor learned that the Empire had built a superweapon which his informant described as a planet killer. During the meeting, Andor killed two stormtroopers who had become suspicious of the exchange. He also unwillingly had to execute Tivik, who was unable to escape the area because of an injured arm, before more stormtroopers could arrive and capture him. Andor was stationed at the Rebel base on Yavin 4 when Jyn Erso was assigned by Mon Mothma, a leader of the Rebel Alliance, to take part in what became the theft of the Death Star plans. During the mission, Andor was assigned to keep an eye on Erso due to her reckless and potentially volatile nature and was given a secret mission to kill Galen Erso in an attempt to stop the development of the Death Star. Once he, Jyn, and K-2SO landed on Jedha, he and Jyn left to find Saw Gerrera and his rebels. Going to his various sources, the two got stuck in the middle of a battle between the Imperials and Saw's rebels, the Partisans, during which he took out a man from the group in an attempt to save Jyn. As the fight continued, the two escaped and ran into K-2SO. The two were then mistaken for his prisoners and were detained but were saved by Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus, only to be captured by Saw's forces for killing one of their own. While imprisoned, he found the Imperial pilot, Bodhi Rook, and asked him of the location of Jyn's father. Shortly afterwards, the destruction of Jedha City caused the Partisans to flee, letting him escape with Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, and Jyn. The group arrived on Eadu, where they crashed attempting to avoid Imperial detection. Cassian and Bodhi left so that he could get in position to take out Galen and then had Bodhi leave to find a ship to escape with. He then watched a meeting between Galen and Director Orson Krennic. After missing several opportunities to take him out, Cassian realized there was more to the situation than what met the eye. He decided there must be another way. However a strike force from the Rebellion came and attacked the facility, killing Galen in the process. He then went and rescued Jyn and the group leaves on a stolen Zeta-class cargo shuttle to Yavin 4.2 Jyn tried to convince the Alliance to attack Scarif in order to retrieve the plans to the Death Star, but it failed. Knowing this would happen, however, Cassian assembled a squad of Rebel assassins, mercenaries, and soldiers to fight on Scarif and retrieve the plans. Together, they all took the stolen Imperial shuttle and left for Scarif. At landing, Jyn and Cassian took the uniforms of two Imperial men and snuck into the base. They reached the area where the plans were kept, while a battle occurred outside as a distraction. During the attempt, K-2SO sacrificed himself by locking them in the facility to avoid their deaths by Stormtroopers. The two of them then broke out and stole the plans, only to be met by Krennic and his death troopers, where they fought and Cassian was knocked unconscious. He later saved Jyn from Krennic by shooting him. He and Jyn beamed the plans to the fleet and went to the beach, where they watched as the Death Star destroyed the base, killing them and the other rebels on the surface of Scarif. Appearances * 75155 Rebel U-Wing (Jedha) * 75171 Battle on Scarif (Scarif) Lego.com Description Minifigure Variants Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2016 Category:Star Wars Category:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Category:Rogue One minifigures